William Birkin: The Whole story
by Mello's-secret-lover
Summary: This is for anyone who loves the Birkins or wesker as he is hand in hand with William. this story gives the whole story of Birkin. From his start at Umbrella until his death.
1. Chapter 1

They all walked toward the training facility. It was a large facility for Umbrella management. The leader of the facility was James Marcus. They were all told this before arriving. There was about 20 men and women coming to train at this facility.

" I have to be better than all of them" thought a young man of 15 named William Birkin.

They all walked through the doors. A voice not known to any of them began to fill the large hall.

"Attention This is Dr. Marcus. please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto"

They all grew very silent

"Obeisance breeds discipline. Discipline breeds unity unity breeds power. power is us" the voice of Marcus recited

All were quiet as they were directed to rooms. William was put in a room next to a 17 year old man named Albert Wesker.

" Hello I'm William Birkin" Birkin said politely

" I am Albert Wesker" barely escaped Wesker"s lips as he entered his room and shut the door

" How rude " thought Birkin

He shrugged and entered his own room. It was a small room. It had nothing more than a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a high tech computer. Birkin slowly unpacked his things. He didn't have much. Just some clothes and his favorite books. Which was expected. He barley left his home and was usually reading.

After unpacking he went to the restroom down the hallway. Birkin looked deeply in the mirror. Looking in to every detail of his face down to the smallest mark. He turned the water on and splashed water on his face. After drying his face he went back to his room. The research would begin tomorrow along with the training. Thoughts of how he had to be better were racing through Williams head. Sleep would not come easy for him tonight. Ever since he heard of Umbrella Birkin knew that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to work for them. Knowing that he could discover something great and better than anything else was all birkin needed to convince himself to join Umbrella.

" All I have to do is rise to the top" he thought deeply

" This man next door might be a problem though he seems very smart and looks like he likes to be the best" Birkin said while deep in thought

He turned on his computer. William wanted to do some background research on Wesker. After an hour of searching he found that Wesker was in the army and also was the only surviving Wesker child. That's all he could find on Albert Wesker. No parent names no sibling names. Nothing!

Birkin turned off his computer and laid on his bed. After an hour of deep thinking and some reading, Birkin drifted off to sleep.

The sleep was restless. William had to much on his mind. The training, the competition and of course this Wesker fellow next door. Sleeping in a new bed didn't bother William at all. It was this place. There was something very dark and wrong about it. Birkin had no tome to worry now. Tomorrow he had to be on his best behavior and be the best pupil in the Facility. This is what he had to do to be on top! Birkin went from a restless sleep to a good solid sleep. Tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Birkin awoke early the next day. It was only 4:00 am. Training started at 7:30 am. He slowly got up and gathered an outfit from his drawers. Slowly walking out the door, Birkin walked toward the showers down the hall. It looked as if he was the only one up. He entered the shower room and picked a shower stall. As soon as he had gotten in the shower, Wesker walked in.

" So he's an early bird to" thought Birkin

Wesker picked the shower next to William's. He quickly got in and began his shower. Birkin finished first and got dressed quickly. He brushed his teeth and began to clean his face. Wesker got out and dressed. He went and stood next to Birkin. Wesker went along like he was on a schedule. Then quickly turned to William.

" I must apologize for yesterday. I was very rude." Wesker said dully

" I'm sure you had a reason" said Birkin thoughtfully

" Your are William right?"

" Yes. Your Albert right?"

" Yes. I must say that I'm surprised anyone else is up"

" I thought the same thing"

" Interesting"

" We should go to the cafeteria"

" Yes. We should"

They left the shower room and put their things away. Wesker waited for William in the hallway. Birkin came out and they walked to the cafeteria. The only people in there were the cooks. Wesker and Birkin walked through the line. There were many different items. This place had better food than anywhere.

" Shall we sit over here?" Wesker asked after they got their food.

" Sure" Birkin said quietly

They walked to the far side of the room.

"This is a good spot" Wesker said

"It is a nice spot" Birkin said

"So how old are you?"

" I'm only 15. How about you?"

" I'm 17"

" So how did you find out about Umbrella?"

" Well I was sent home from the army and found a note in my home from Umbrella saying that they thought I would be a great Umbrella worker"

" I got a letter too but they gave me no choice. I had to come. Although I have always wanted to work at Umbrella."

" Interesting"

" I guess it is"

They ate in silence then walked back to their rooms. They said brief goodbyes and went into their rooms. Birkin started thinking about why Wesker was being so friendly to him. Maybe he was really a friend. Either way Birkin still had to surpass him. Birkin pulled out his favorite book. It was a book on biology his favorite subject. He read for a while then went to the main hall at 7:15am. Wesker was the only other person in the hall. Birkin walked next to him.

" Where is everyone?" said Birkin quietly

" Most likely eating" Wesker said in a dull voice

"Shouldn't they be here?"

" They should be"

Just as Wesker finished talking everyone flowed into the room. The voice of Dr. James Marcus filled the hall and repeated what it said the day before. Everyone was silent. After the voice finished Dr. Marcus entered the room with 3 other men. He began to speak.

" I am Dr. James Marcus. I would like to welcome you to the Umbrella Management Training Facility. You will begin training in 5 minutes. Please show respect and behave. If you succeed you will work for Umbrella. Please follow this man here to your first "class" now" Marcus said

The man next to him started walking towards a door everyone followed. They entered a large room with a podium at the front. Everyone walked to their own table. There were no chairs. In each table there was one small monitor. Wesker took the table next to Birkin. The "class" began. An hour later everyone left and they were lead to a new room. Another "class" began. After the end of the class they were lead to a research room and told to research bioterrorism. Everyone had a look of question on their face except for Wesker and Birkin. They began research. They were given research work to do in their rooms and sent to dinner. Wesker sat next to Birkin. They sat in the very back all alone.

" Did you enjoy the classes?" Wesker asked politely

" I liked the research class but the rest were ok too. What about you" Birkin said

" They were all ok I suppose."

" Yes. I wonder why we had to research bioterrorism?"

" I not really sure why to be honest."

" I guess we will find out"

" I guess so"

The conversation stopped there. They left and went to their rooms. Birkin quickly finished the research work in less than an hour. He then sat down and read for a while. The day was quickly coming to an end. Birkin put down his book and drifted into sleep. The schedule continued the same. Everyday the same classes. One day while retreating into their rooms, Wesker and Birkin were called to the main hall. Dr. Marcus was waiting there with the three other men. They stood in front of the men.

" I'd like to inform you that you to are my top apprentices" Marcus said with respect.

" That's wonderful" Birkin thought

" Thank you sir" Wesker and Birkin said in unison

" I'd like to ask you two for your assistance with something." Marcus inquired

" Assistance with what" Birkin asked cautiously

" Assistance with the creation of a virus" Marcus said slowly

" What kind of virus?" this time it was Wesker

" We are not completely sure but we know you two would be an asset to the team. Of course you will have no more classes from this point on"

Not knowing whether to be happy or sad, Wesker and Birkin nodded in agreement. They were dismissed to their rooms after being told where to go at 7:30am instead of classes.

" Can you believe it? We are both top apprentices." said Birkin in a slightly cheerful tone

" I can and we really must go to sleep we will have a long day tomorrow" Wesker said with a hint of gladness.

" Ok then. See you tomorrow"

" Goodbye"

Birkin entered his room. The thoughts of being the best rolled through his head. He couldn't' stop himself from smiling. Everything was going well. Birkin had to think about what this virus could be for. Was it for bioterrorism or something more? He'd have to wait for an answer. Either way he couldn't be happier. William Birkin was going to be the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Birkin awoke way to early the next day. He didn't care though. He walked to the shower like every day. Birkin opened the door. Wesker was already there.

" He's already here. He must be excited too." Birkin thought

Just like every other day he took a shower, brushed his teeth and washed his face. Wesker did his usual thing as well. Then they retreated to their rooms. Birkin used his time to research viruses. When it was time to go Birkin met Wesker in the hallway.

" Are you ready?" Birkin asked

" I suppose I'm sort of nervous" Wesker said

" Well I am too I suppose"

" I' m glad that you are coming with me"

" Really?"

" Really"

" Well I am excited that I get to do this with you Albert"

" That's nice. Well we should get moving."

" Yes we should"

They began walking to the main hall. Looking and admiring the art work of the facility's walls.

" So what's the army like?" Birkin asked to break the silence

" It's really tough to survive but really not that bad" Wesker said in a quiet voice

They went back to their silent walk down the stairs to the main hall. As they entered the hall everyone else was filing out of the room. They slowly approached the large portrait of Marcus. With out warning the portrait swung open like a door. Wesker and Birkin glanced at each other then began walking down the stone stairs into the darkness below

At the bottom of the stairs a woman waited for them. She lead them to a lab down the large stone hallway. She opened the door. Wesker and Birkin both looked inside. The lab was gigantic and bleach white. There was more lab equipment than either of them had ever laid eyes on. There was literally every thing that had to be in a lab and more. Both Wesker and Birkin stood speechless.

" I'm glad to see your here on time" Dr. Marcus said

" Is this where we get to work?" Birkin asked truly amazed

" Why yes it is" Marcus said

" Wow" managed to escape Wesker's lips as he stood amazed

" I'm glad you like this lab" Marcus said

" This is truly the most amazing lab on earth!" Birkin almost shouted with joy

" You'll need to put these on" Marcus said as he handed them lab coats

The lab coats were long and bleach white. They smelled like they were brand new and very clean. Wesker and Birkin put on their coats. The coat went well with Birkin's white button up shirt and blue jeans. He spent a couple minutes straightening is lab coat until it was perfect. After they were ready Marcus lead them to a table that had a lot of equipment. There was a laptop, microscopes, vials, and papers of research. Wesker took a seat and began to look at the research. The packet must have been 100 pages long. He looked to be just scanning over it quickly. Birkin went to stand behind him and read over his shoulder. The first words on the paper were "the Progenitor virus". Birkin knew what this was. It was a virus created by the umbrella founders. William now knew what they were doing. They were going to make a virus from it with more power.

" That must be it" Birkin thought

Wesker put the packet down and stood up.

"Where do we begin?" Wesker asked

" Well I suppose we start by observing the Progenitor virus" Marcus said pulling out a small vial from a containment cell.

He placed the vial on the table

" Is this it?" Birkin asked

" No there is more than this. We should start small" Marcus stated

" I just wanted to make sure" William said coolly

" I see" Marcus said

" How did you find this?" Wesker asked

" The virus is found in a flower called " Stairway to the light" in Africa" Marcus said

" That's very interesting" Wesker added

Birkin went to the vial and picked it up. He held it to the light and examined it closely. Birkin unscrewed the lid and took a syringe. He took a very small sample. William put the sample on a microscope lens and placed it in the microscope. The virus was literally moving around. It was almost a yellow color and almost thick. William increased the magnification. He looked at each individual part and wrote down everything he saw. By the end of ten minutes he had 3 full notebook pages full. Wesker took a look at Birkin's notes. He then gave the notes to Marcus. He looked over the note closely. Marcus gave the notes back to Birkin.

" There is a lot of things I did not even notice in those note" Marcus said

" Really?" Birkin said without looking up

" Surprisingly yes"

" I noticed some patterns from his notes" Wesker cut in

" Well right them down in this notebook" Marcus handed him a black notebook with an Umbrella symbol. Wesker began writing in very neat hand writing. He had about 2 pages full before he stopped. Birkin looked over Wesker's shoulder. After about 5 more minutes Wesker shut the notebook.

" We will review the notes tomorrow. Please come back tomorrow at the same time" Marcus said

" We will" Wesker and Birkin said together

" Thank you" Said Marcus

The boys started walking towards the door. Birkin opened it and entered the hallway. Wesker was close behind him. They began walking up the cold stone stairs. Previously they had been instructed to keep their lab coats with them. Wesker walked ahead of Birkin. They exited through the portrait door and headed up stairs.

" You did some very good research, William" Wesker said

" Thank you. You found some interesting patterns Albert " Birkin Stated

" This is a very weird virus"

" It truly is"

" We should get a lot done tomorrow"

" We should with all the research we did today"

" Yes. We should take our lab coats off and then go to dinner"

" We should"

They walked up to their rooms. When they opened their doors they both froze. In their rooms there was a brand new computer and a brand new laptop. Birkin entered and grabbed a note off of the top of his computer the note read.

"_These are for virus research and personal use. I hope you enjoy them._

_Dr. Marcus"_

Wesker stepped out of his room with his note. His face showed an expression of pure shock. Birkin stepped out of his room. His face matched Wesker's. The looked at each other then shut their doors.

" These computers aren't even in stores yet" Birkin exclaimed

" I noticed" Wesker said in shock.

They began their walk to the cafeteria. They didn't speak the whole why there. There weren't any lines. They got their food and went to their usual table.

" Those are nice computers" Wesker said

" Yes. Yes they are" Birkin said

" It was very nice of Dr. Marcus to give them to us"

" It really was"

" So do you like to research and observe things?"

" Oh absolutely"

" That's interesting"

" I guess so"

" Do you want to head back upstairs?"

" I would like to"

" Let's go then"

" Ok"

They began their walk upstairs. After they reached their rooms they said goodbye and went to bed immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Birkin woke up at 4:30am and could not go back to sleep. He walked into the shower room. His favorite stall was open. He went to it. The basic white shower looked exactly the same as yesterday. William sighed and turned the shower on. He took a long shower instead of a short one. Wesker walked in shortly after Birkin. He took his usual stall. After his shower, William went to the mirror. The bags under his eyes were growing. He had to get some real sleep very soon. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Wesker went to the sink.

" Good morning Albert" Birkin said

" Morning" Wesker said

" How did you sleep?"

" Ok I guess" he said after spiting out his mouth wash.

" Did you get a chance to look at your computers yet?" Birkin said

" Uh Yeah actually" Wesker answered

" I didn't. Do they run ok?"

" Yeah they run well"

" Sweet"

" Let's go eat"

" Sure I'm starving"

Wesker and Birkin made their way to the cafeteria. They had some lite conversation but nothing serious. As they entered the cafeteria, they saw something surprising. Their favorite foods were already on there table. On the table there was a note on fine stationary. The note read.

" _You both looked tired so I got your food for you. Your Welcome_

_Dr. Marcus"_

Birkin gave the note to Wesker. He smiled and threw the note away. They at down to eat.

" This is really nice of him" Birkin said

" Yeah it is" Wesker said after swallowing a bite of an omelet

They had little conversation after that. Their food tasted better than it had yesterday. The boys barley noticed though. After enjoying their food the boys went to their rooms. William sat at his desk. He gently pressed his computer power button. The computer instantly came to life. Birkin sat patently through the loading. When the computer was done an Umbrella symbol came up. A women voice said

" _Welcome to Umbrella_ _computers" _

Birkin watched as the Umbrella symbol spun then disappeared. The wallpaper on his computer was an Umbrella symbol. Birkin clicked on the Progenitor virus icon on his desk top. It had all of their notes and research. He leaned in. There was a picture of the virus in the microscope. It looked almost exactly the same just a little blurry. Excitement raced through him. Now he could continue research in his own time. Not to mention he had one of the best computers in the world. Birkin looked through the files1 by 1. He kept reading until Wesker knocked on his door. Birkin looked at the clock. It was 7:00am. He rose and went to the door.

" You ready to go?" Wesker asked

" I guess so" Birkin added quietly

They began their trip to the lab. They were mainly silent. The trip wasn't very long at all. Birkin walked up to the portrait. It opened like usual. Wesker followed William down the cold hard stairs. Marcus was already there, working quietly. William went in and sat next to him. Marcus had a small sample of the virus and an infrared camera. The virus looked very strange in thermal colors. There was only blue and green. That meant that there was very little warmth.

" I wonder what would happen if we added heat to it" Birkin said unaware that he was talking out loud

" That's a good question" Marcus added

At this point William realized that he actually said that out loud. He looked up. Wesker and Marcus were looking at him. Birkin knew he had a stunned look and quickly returned to a serious face.

" Maybe we should find out" Birkin subjected trying to act serious but he couldn't understand why he said what he was thinking

" Let's" Wesker said grabbing a heating tray from a large supply cabinet.

William poured the virus into a small glass dish. Wesker plugged in the heating tray. Birkin carefully put the glass dish on the heating tray. Everyone put on safety glasses. As the heat reached the virus, the thermal colors changed rapidly. The virus began to boil. Wesker quickly turned down the heat. The virus still bubbled.

" This isn't good" Marcus said with a hint of panic in his voice

" Turn the heat off! NOW!!" Birkin shouted with alarm

Wesker turned the heating plate off and unplugged it. The virus still didn't stop. Birkin began to panic and ran to the labs refrigerator (for cooling and containing the virus) and grabbed a empty vial that had been chilling. William ran to the table. Wesker grabbed a thick pair of gloves after catching on to what Birkin was doing. Wesker took the glass container off the tray and poured the virus into the chilled vial. Birkin put the vial into a vial holder on the table. They all collapsed into the chairs.

" That was weird" Wesker said breathing heavily

" It was" Marcus added breathing heavier than Wesker out of fear.

Birkin sat there quietly, breathing to heavy to even talk. A fly buzzed around the table as the men sat talking about what had happen. The fly suddenly dove into the vial. At the same moment Birkin got up to put the virus into the fridge. He simply put a cap on it and put it away, believing that it was normal again. After removing his gloves, Wesker began typing what happened into the Progenitor Virus file. It only took him a couple minutes. After he finished he and Birkin began their walk up the stairs. As usual they went through the portrait door. Instead of going back to their rooms they went straight to dinner. After dinner they returned to their rooms Birkin hopped on his computer. He clicked on the progenitor virus icon. The file Wesker added was there. He clicked on it. There was a two page document of observations. Wesker really had a love for detail. Although it wasn't as detailed as Birkin's own work, he had to agree it was good. There was some parts that were so detailed, Birkin good almost see the virus's strange reaction again.

" Very interesting" Birkin said out loud

" It seems that Wesker loves detail as much as o do" He added

After he shut down his computer, he went to sleep.

As everyone slept something strange was happening. The fly that had flown into the heated virus had died but it didn't stay that way. As everyone slept unaware something very bad was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

This is not chapter 5. I'm so sorry its taking so long. I'm trying my best. I have a lot of stuff going on and I'm almost done with chapter 5. In 1 or 2 days chapter 5 will be up. The next thing I post will be chapter 5 Thank you

Mello's-Secret-Lover.


	6. the real chapter 5

Chapter 5

Birkin awoke at the usual time; 4:00am. As usual he got up and approached his dresser. As he opened the drawer he stopped. Birkin had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He grabbed some cloths. The door to the shower room was open. William Birkin slowly walked in. Sure enough Wesker was in there.

" Morning" Birkin said cheerfully

" Oh morning William" Wesker said

It looked as if he hadn't showered yet.

" Hey those bags under your eyes look bigger" Wesker said

" I really should get more sleep" Birkin said

" We could ask for the day off, if you need it."

" I don't know we are doing really good"

" A day off might be good for you William"

" I know but I'll be ok"

" If you say so"

" Yeah"

Wesker went into his usual stall. William went to his stall. After a short shower, William went to the sink. Wesker was right. The bags were bigger. Maybe a day off would be good. No he couldn't risk it. They were making great progress. Wesker came out. He went to his usual sink.

" I've been thinking" Birkin said

" About what?" Wesker asked

" Well maybe we should take a break. I mean we've been working really late and I am really tired"

" I'm tired too"

" Let's go ask James"

" Ok"

The boys walked to their rooms.

" Just let me put this stuff away" Birkin said

" Uh sure. I have stuff to put away too' Wesker said

They both entered their rooms. William put away his toiletries. Then he put away his clean cloths. He really wondered if James would give them the day off. He realized that it couldn't hurt to try. William left his room. Wesker was waiting.

" Are you ready?" Wesker asked

" Sure" William said

They began their walk towards Marcus's office on the 3rd floor of the training facility. The walk was long. They had to go to a certain room on the second floor to take an elevator to the third floor. Wesker lead the way. He had been there before to get a new computer because his had broken. They were on the second floor when they saw Marcus coming toward them. Wesker walked towards him. Birkin followed close behind him.

" Hello boys" Marcus said

" Hello" William and Wesker said in unison

" What are you two up to?"

"We were going to see you." Wesker said

" Oh. What do you need then."

" Well" Wesker began before William cut him off.

" We really could use a day off." William said

" Yes we really could." Wesker said

" Oh. I suppose a day off wouldn't be so bad. I mean it looks like you could use a day off William"

" Albert said the same thing" Birkin said

" Well you could" Wesker said

" I know" William said

"Then it's settled. Today we will not go down to the lab." Marcus said

" Ok" William said

" Well I'll see you boys in the lab tomorrow" Marcus said.

" See you then " Wesker said

With that being said William and Wesker began their walk to breakfast.

Once they made it to the cafeteria, they got their food and sat at their usual table. The food was a little cold but the boys didn't notice. After they ate they went back to their rooms.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow" William said

" I guess so" Wesker said

They both entered their rooms. William went to his computer. He didn't plan to sleep. William clicked on the progenitor virus icon. Now he could research what he wanted on the virus. He stopped. Birkin realized that he now had the time to read. So he turned off his computer. He could research tomorrow. Right now he was going to read. William opened up his biology book. He was only half way through it. He began to read. Out of pure exhaustion, 20 minutes later he fell asleep. William awoke again at 7:00 pm. Slowly he got up. Birkin went to his door. Wesker was standing there. It looked as if he was just about to knock.

" Hello Albert" Birkin said

"Hello " Wesker said

" I was just going to see if you were going to eat" Wesker added

" Oh. Thanks. I just woke up" Birkin said

" I didn't even get to knock" Wesker said jokingly

" Sorry" Birkin said laughing

" Lets go" Wesker said

They began their walk to the cafeteria. Once they arrived they could tell that everyone else had already ate. They went in and got their food. William lead the way to the table. As they ate they could tell the food was cold but they didn't say anything. William finished eating first and sat to wait for Wesker. Wesker finished quickly and then they began to walk up stairs. When they approached the rooms they said their good byes and went inside their rooms. Birkin went to his bed. Maybe he should just go to bed. That's what he did. William went to sleep along with almost everyone else.

As almost everyone slept, a young lab assistant went into Marcus's lab to put away a vial into the refrigerator. When he opened the door a creature about the size of the inside of the fridge attacked him. The creature looked like a gigantic fly. It had huge fangs and had a human shape. The man couldn't breath. The fly creature had a hold of his face. The man gasped for air. Picking up a vial holder, the man began beating the back of the creature. The fly/monster let go. The man went to hit the fly creature again but it grabbed his throat. The man swung hard. At the same time the fly broke the mans neck. Both the man and the fly died there in a pool of blood.


	7. author 2

Hello everyone. I'm sorry this is taking so long but I haven't had time to type. I will have it on her some day. Sorry. Thank you.


	8. hey

Hey everyone. its me. I love this story dont get me wrong but i need to take a break. i am on a deathnote kick so i'll have some DN stories up soon. Thank you all and i will continue but i have to get back into it.

Mello's-secret-lover


	9. new thoughts and stories

Okay my Birkin fans I have some news. My good friend and sister just gave me an idea. I am going to rewrite this story in the form of Birkin's own log entries. I think this will be more fun and more interesting to read so please bear with it. I will have the new chapter one up today. The new story's name is Birkin: Professional Log. You will get to read everything in Birkin's point of view. In about an hour the new story will be made with at least chapter 1. Thank you all so much. Also I have one more story coming in. It is a story about Billy. I will start with him being boarded on to the train and then record the events of the Resident evil 0 Book. The true fan fiction starts with after Billy and Rebecca split up after leaving the Management facility. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 6

_**Birkin stood up and stretched. His head spinning from the unusual large amount of sleep. The morning was upon him but it was still a dark grayish color. Walking to his door, he heard a knock. He opened the door to see non-other then Wesker standing there.**_

"_**Uh morning?' Birkin said glancing at a slightly worried man.**_

"_**William we have to go now" Wesker said trying to keep calm.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well Marcus needs our help or something and he sounded panicked"**_

"_**oh then we should go"**_

_**William ran in his room rushing to dress. He stepped into the hall. Wesker nodded and they ran through the halls and down the stairs to the foyer. The picture of Marcus was closed. They ran and it slid up. Wesker ran down the steps first and William followed close behind. Marcus paced at the bottom, his face pale. **_

"_**Boys oh thank god you're here" Marcus said the panic alive in his face.**_

_**William saw the panic and then sighed**_

"_**What's going on James?' Wesker asked**_

" _**Let me show you" Marcus said walking towards the lab.**_

_**William and Wesker followed in silence. As they entered the lab, the smell of death was like a slap in their faces. By the refrigerator there was a dead man and a giant fly looking creature. William gasped.**_

" _**What on earth" he said fear in his voice**_

"_**That is a fly contaminated by the heated virus." Marcus said looking down.**_

"_**Does anyone but us know about …this?' William said glaring**_

"_**No. Just you, Albert and I"**_

"_**This is amazing, horrible but amazing." Birkin said glancing at Wesker who was nodding.**_

"_**I'll call Spencer and the clean up team. I want you two to take blood and run tests from both of them." Marcus said walking out to use a phone.**_

_**William nodded at Wesker. They both went to grab needles and test trays. This was the opportunity of a life time. The blood from the fly was a thick blackish, blue. William winced from the smell. Carrying the needle to the microscope, he squeezed releasing some on to the try. He put the rest in a holding try. Looking through the lens, William saw the most interesting thing. The cells were moving but dormant, like they just needed a jump start.**_

"_**Albert look at this" William said moving aside.**_

"_**What is it William?"**_

"_**These cells, just look"**_

_**Wesker walked over and glanced in. His face showing some amazement. He leaned away.**_

"_**William what would cause this?"**_

"_**I think that the cells will activate with fresh blood."**_

"_**I will get you a rat"**_

"_**Thanks Albert"**_

_**Wesker came back holding a large lab rat's cage. William took the cage and opened the top. Grabbing a fresh needle, he extracted blood from the rat. With a steady hand and Wesker over his shoulder, he placed a small amount of the blood on the microscope tray with the fly blood. He looked through the lens and his face grew to show shock.**_

"_**Oh my god" William said breathless.**_

"_**What? What?" Wesker asked wanting to see**_

"_**Here have a look"**_

_**Wesker leaned in and looked. The cells were alive and multiplying.**_

"_**Albert go find Marcus" William said while dumping the blood into a tray and closing the lid.**_

_**Albert ran out the door. William stood amazed at what had happened. The cells shouldn't have come alive. His head spinning with all the possibilities and options. Of what this could do. Marcus and Wesker came running in to the room. Birkin pointed at the microscope. Marcus ran over and looked. **_

"_**William, how did you do this?" Marcus asked amazed**_

"_**Rat blood and the fly blood" William said**_

_**Marcus backed away. Birkin smiled**_

"_**William, this is amazing. it's a breakthrough" Marcus said patting his back.**_

_**William beamed. He knew it was stupid to beam but he couldn't help it. Wesker smiled. This was amazing. Birkin took the sample and walked to the rat. Wesker saw what Birkin was going to do. The look in his eyes said it all. William pulled out a fresh needle and sucked up some of the blood mix. Smiling, he stuck the needle in the rat. Now was the start to Birkin's love of viruses. The rat shook and dropped dead. William watched. He knew it wasn't dead. The rat stood up as it started to grow. William watched, amazed. Wesker and Marcus stood behind watching. They couldn't see the look in William's eye. That look of pure joy as the rat kept growing. It stopped. It seemed like it grew to the max size for its environment just like a turtle or fish. The rat's teeth were 3x the size for its body. **_

"_**William this is incredible. Its amazing. Imagine what this could do if we stabilized it" Marcus nearly shouted.**_

"_**Yes William this is great" Wesker added.**_

_**William just stood. He admired the start to a great thing. He just knew it. Birkin picked the cage up and turned to the larger pin with thick glass. He placed the cage in and opened the door. Then shut the pin's door. He stood watching. The rat grew again. It's eyes a reddish glow. The whole thing was great, stunning, amazing! William wrote in his notebook that was on a clip-board. He was overwhelmed from head to toe. After writing about 6 pages he glanced at Marcus who was just as stunned as he was. Wesker stood staring. It was amazing. The rat stared at them, red eyes piercing them. It seemed hungry. The information hungry Birkin went to grab a lab mouse and he slid it in. pulling out his clip-board he stared. The rat walked forward. Its prey close. The rat lunged, tackling the baby mouse. It screamed an unnatural scream for a rat and bit the mouse, snapping its neck. William didn't flinch like Marcus did. He just wrote down information. After hours of observation, Wesker pulled on his shoulder.**_

"_**Come on, lets get to bed. It wwill be here tomorrow" he said plainly.**_

"_**Oh yeah sorry must have lost track of time."**_

_**They walked back up stairs. William entered his room. He sat at the computer. Time to input the data. **_


	11. Chapter 7

William woke up at 3:30am. He felt like something was wrong. He quickly dressed. This was his third day without a shower. Marcus had given him a key to the lab so he was aloud to go whenever he wanted. He grabbed the key and slid on his lab coat. William wanted to see his rat. The halls were empty and so was the foyer. William skipped breakfast. The portrait of Marcus slid up and William ran down the stairs. The lab door was locked. The key slid in perfect. Turning the key and pushing the door open, William sighed a relief sigh. The rat was fine and still the same size.

"Thank god" he said smiling

The rat stared at him. Its red eyes shining. William stared back. This rat was a breakthrough. It looked hungry. William ran and grabbed four mice. He needed this information. Throwing them in, he settled down and started writing. The rat threw a rat against the glass. It squeaked. The rat pounced and tore a chunk off. William flinched. It was gross but interesting. After an hour of watching it feed, William stood. He heard 2 sets of foot steps approaching. Marcus opened the door.

"There you are William" Marcus said smiling

"Yeah I was worried that it would get hungry and find away to feed" William said staring at it.

"William you scared me to death" Wesker said smiling a friendly smile.

" Sorry" William said not looking away from the rat that was now slamming into the back wall.

" This isn't healthy, William, you need to sleep more" Marcus said putting a hand on William's shoulder.

" I assure you that I am fine. I had lots of extra sleep yesterday" Birkin said looking for needle to take blood from the rat. If it was a stable compound, then they could test other animals.

" William. Marcus is right you know?" Wesker said looking at his friend's obviously tired face.

"Like I have said I'm fine Albert. I promise you that."

Marcus smiled and handed is loyal assistant a needle. William smiled and turned to the creature. He first released a sleeping gas in to avoid being bitten. He gently stuck the needle in it's skin. The blood he drew was a more purple color than red. William stared at it and then placed a small amount on the microscope dish. On the rest he would perform blood tests later. The cells in the microscope dish were rapidly growing. William took notes quickly. Marcus and Wesker watched in silence. William had steady work going. Growing bored, Marcus smiled.

" William you and Albert should grab breakfast. I will put away all the blood into the refrigerator" he said kindly

Wesker nodded " I could go for some food"

William turned and smiled slightly. He couldn't hide it he was hungry. "that sounds good to me"

Marcus smiled as William and Wesker took off their lab coats and headed out. William followed behind Wesker. It was still fairly early, about 6:00am. Leaving the lab wasn't what Birkin wanted to do but he did need to eat so he could stay focused. This was amazing and he wasn't going to miss an important detail. The food smelled great. William hadn't eaten dinner the day before, so he was starved. No one else was there yet but all the food was set out. William filled his plate and turned walking to the usual spot. Wesker followed behind. Not wanting to be to long, William ate quickly. Wesker noticed the rush.

" William just take your time" he said taking a bite of and omelet.

William looked up. "Yeah okay. I guess I am a little excited"

" Well just chill before you choke on something"

William swallowed and smiled. " Alright"

They ate in silence. The meal lasting longer than Birkin had hoped but if he rushed Wesker would stop him. Standing up, William went to throw away the rest. He leaned against the door frame waiting for Wesker. Albert glanced over and rolled his eyes. That man was always in a hurry lately. Wesker stood and joined him.

"Ready?" William asked

"Yeah I guess so" Wesker said shrugging and turning to leave.

William followed behind him. The lab was empty. William glanced around. Walking to the fridge, he opened it, spotting two small containers full of a red-violet color. William grabbed on and then the other. He turned to Wesker who was putting his lab coat on. William handed a vial to Wesker, then set his down in a vial holder. Pulling on his lab coat, he picked the vial back up. It was time for tests. Wesker stared at the vial. It was weird. William stood over a tray, performing different tests. Marcus came in.

"Well you two beat me" he said cheerfully.

Wesker smirked " Its not hard too" he mumbled.

William heard Wesker and let out a small chuckle. Marcus just shook his head.

" I forgot how young you guys were" he said taking a seat and looking over a few notes.

William smiled. The liquid was thicker than any other blood. Tests took awhile but with Wesker doing half it wouldn't take as long. It wasn't like William minded the steady work. He loved to keep busy. In his opinion, boredom kills. Marcus smiled at the two hard working boys. They were perfect assistants. Not once did they complain. William sighed. The virus to blood ratio had to be to high to be stable. A stable ratio would be about 1 parts virus to 5 parts blood. This was 1 part virus to 3 parts blood. It was obvious that they need to inject small dosages of virus.

"Dr. Marcus, you should see this." William said handing him his notes on the ratios.

"Hmm, oh I see. There is to much virus in this mix." Marcus smiled. " So next time we make it 1:5"

William nodded and turned to Wesker. "How is it going over here?'

Wesker looked up "its taking a while to figure out why the virus changed so much"

"I thought it might." William looked at Wesker's notes.

"I don't have much there but maybe Marcus will find it interesting"

William turned and handed the notes to Marcus. "Maybe you can see something we don't see."

Marcus nodded and started reading. Wesker rested against the table along with William. They waited for Marcus to say something. The rat awoke and slammed against the glass. William turned to look. The thing looked pissed.

"William I think your little pet is hungry" Wesker smiled

" The thing its everything. I don't see how its hungry" William said walking to go get the rat a few mice. It seemed to like chasing them around.

" William, you should try putting another rat in with the mice" Marcus said out of nowhere.

"Why?" William asked carrying in a cage of mice

" I want to see how it reacts to its own kind"

" Oh" William turned to grab a rat's cage.

He placed them all in and watched. The larger rat seemed to stare at the other before attacking all the mice. It turned back to the other rat. William wrote down the behavior. The rat charged the smaller one, biting it in the neck. The rat then finished its attack. William, Marcus and Wesker stared. It seemed that the rat would eat anything, even its own kind. Marcus shook his head.

" Boys, how about you go on to dinner and bed. This is the kind of work you need rest for" Marcus said not taking his eyes of the mad rat.

Wesker nodded " Yeah, come on William"

William sighed "I'm coming"

They walked to dinner. Neither one said a word about their work. Walking back to their rooms Wesker smiled.

" Do me a favor William and be here when I come over to get you for breakfast."

William nodded " Alright I'll be here" He turned and entered his room. Wesker did too. The night was young but William had no choice but to attempt sleep. He lay his head on the pillow and drifted into sleep.


	12. Chapter 8

_Hey every one. My good friend NikoliaCullen (penname on here) is writing a story with parts that connect to mine. the story is called The Next Chapter. I say you should check it out._

William awoke at 4:00am, and headed over to the showers. The shower room was empty. He took his usual stall and stood under the hot flowing water. It felt good. The door opened and William figured it was Wesker, which it was. Wesker slid into the stall next to him. Birkin dressed and stepped out into the room. He stared into the mirror. The bags under eyes were almost gone. Now he looked like he got plenty of sleep. The only thing on his mind was that rat. It had tripled in size at least and ate a lot. Wesker stepped out of his stall.

" Morning Albert" William said turning to face him.

" Morning William. I'm glad to see that you not in the lab yet."

" Yeah well I said I wouldn't in till after breakfast."

" I didn't think you were serious"

" Seems like I would just go huh?"

" Yeah it does"

" So you want to go get some breakfast"

" Yeah, sounds good to me"

They walked down the hall and to the foyer. The portrait of Marcus was closed. In the dinning room, there was a group of women, probably around 20. William and Wesker grabbed their food and sat in the back. They ate in silence. At the table in front of them, the girls started laughing and saying hushed words. William only heard a few words but they were.

" Look, its William Birkin and Albert Wesker"

" Aren't they like the perfect pair?"

" That's what we should call them"

William shook his head along with Wesker. The statement was true though. They were the perfect pair. It seemed that William was more book smart but Wesker had street smarts, so together they were perfect. William smiled.

" Looks like we have a nickname now"

" Looks like it, and its not a bad one either" Wesker said in reply.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. After finishing, they stood up and walked back to the foyer and to the portrait of Marcus. Like usual, it slid up, letting them inside. Slowly, they descended down the stone steps. The lab light was on meaning that Marcus was probably there already. William walked through the door to see Marcus leaning over a lab table, viewing a vial. It looked like the rat blood. Wesker walked in and sat on a stool by his table. Birkin went to his.

" Morning Boys." Marcus said turning around.

" Find out anything new" Birkin asked glancing at the massive rat that looked like death.

" Well the rat seems to be decaying while and its not breathing but as you can see, its walking." Marcus said staring at the marvel.

" How exactly does that work?" Wesker said also staring at the rat

" I have no idea, but I do advise that we dispose of it before Spencer makes his rounds."

" Why?" Birkin asked

" Well Spencer wants results before you can give them and if he sees this, he'll go nuts"

" Makes since" Wesker said staring at the living dead rat.

" I would think that if you destroy the brain then it couldn't send waves meaning it would die, again this time staying down, then once we are done, we should burn the body to destroy all possible evidence" Marcus said looking over notes.

William and Wesker nodded. They looked over their notes. William sighed. The rat was amazing. He wished they didn't have to destroy it but Marcus did make since. Anyone would want results and fast.

" So are we destroying it today?" William asked knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

" I think it's the best idea. This thing does look strong enough to break the glass." Marcus answered.

Wesker sighed " So we put it to sleep and destroy its brain then burn it?"

" Sounds about right"

They walked to the cage. The creature stared. It had a blank look. How did the virus make the dead walk? It would have been wonderful to study the rat some more but they were going to destroy it. The idea sounded stupid but Marcus's mind was made up. There was nothing else they could do. Wesker didn't seem to happy about the choice but William couldn't really tell. Marcus grabbed a sleeping tablet, placing in in the cage. The rat saw it and lunged eating it. Now it was just a wait until it kicked in. William watched as the rat seemed normal then started lowering to the floor. The quick release pills always worked better. The rat fell to the ground. He was surprised that the pill worked but then again it was designed to slow brain waves, putting whatever into a state of trance.

" So what's the plan for destroying the brain" William asked glancing at the non-breathing rat.

" Well I suppose that maybe we shatter the skull with pressure" Marcus said thinking

" How do we go about that?" Wesker asked looking at Marcus.

" Remove the air from the chamber until the pressure is to much." Birkin said

Marcus glanced at him " Sounds like a good plan William"

Wesker nodded as Marcus attached the hose to a hole made for it in the glass. Then he turned on the vacuum pump. The air slowly left the chamber. They watched as they saw the pressure start to squeeze the rats flesh. More and more the rats flesh was pushed against it making it look really skinny. The pressure grew higher as the air left until…_ CRUNCH!!!!_

The skull cracked. The pressure drove the pieces into the brain, utterly destroying the brain. William flinched at the sight and sound. Wesker flinched as well. Only Marcus was unfazed by the horrible sight and sound of the rats utter demise. After letting the air leave a couple more seconds, Marcus switched the vacuum off. He then removed the hose.

" So do we just burn it in the chamber?" Birkin asked still shaken by the horrific scene.

" I suppose it's the best idea" Marcus said walking to a table

Marcus pulled a drawer open and pulled out a book of matches. He pulled one out and walked to the chamber/cage. Lifting the lid, Marcus struck the match and tossed it in. Gently, he pushed the lid shut. The rat's flesh started burning. William watched in horror along with a shaken but less shaken then him, Wesker. It was primitive, but it was the best way to destroy all evidence. Smoke filled the glass until all they could see was small licks of flame.

" Boys, how about you head off to the library and take a break for about an hour. I'll call you back by intercom. William and Wesker nodded as they headed off to the library. It was on the second floor. William walked along the selves. There were so many books that it was hard to choose. Wesker sat at a table, a book in hand. It was a virology book. Birkin picked out a similar book and sat down across form his friend. After about an hour or so of reading a voice came on over the intercom.

" _Albert Wesker and William Birkin you are requested in the lab. Thank you."_

William stood up and returned his book, along with Wesker. They walked out of the library and to the lab. Marcus stood waiting. The chamber was empty. Marcus must have disposed of any bones.

" So what do we do now?" Birkin asked sliding his lab coat back on.

" Well I guess we do some more with the Progenitor Virus." Marcus said sighing

William nodded and went to the fridge. He pulled out 3 vials. He placed one at his own work space and handed one to Wesker and Marcus. Walking back to his place, he decided to run a few more viral tests that he had read about while in the library. After performing more test over the course of 7 hours, William and Wesker had a lot more notes for Marcus. It was about 9:00pm.

" Alright you two, go get some dinner and head off to bed. I'll see you bright and early" Marcus said turning around.

Wesker and Birkin nodded and slid their lab coats off. They walked to dinner and sat in their usual spot. They heard people talking about the perfect pair. The nickname had spread. Now everyone knew. William and Wesker finished quickly and walked to their rooms.

" Night Albert"

" Good night William"

They turned and entered their rooms ready to sleep.


End file.
